


and i'm pushing all these emotions under the rug

by transfinn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I am still not over episode 7 and I am so ready for the next one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: Mollymauk does for Caleb what those at the carnival did for him when he was lost in his own head.





	and i'm pushing all these emotions under the rug

**Author's Note:**

> title from [shrines](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TMZpwdbOKHc)

Mollymauk does for Caleb what those at the carnival did for him when he was lost in his own head. 

A slap across the face, akin to waking someone up from a deep sleep. A caring chastisement of ‘later’ if there were things to be done (which there always was). After those things were done, Molly was left to deal with it by himself. 

Molly, however, never really liked being able to deal with it by himself. Rough family is nice, but caring family is nicer. He always tried to be caring. 

That means that the first thing he does is stop whatever started Caleb into that headspace, which means dousing the flaming priest. The next step is to walk over to Caleb, and the third step is a slap. 

Caleb breathes and blinks hard, startled back into a more conscious state. 

“Oy, back in the game. Time for that later.” Molly mimics what's been said to him more times than he cares to count. “You alright?”

It makes Caleb a few seconds to process. “Ja.” He finally says. 

Molly knows only a few words of Zemnian, but that's one of them. He also knows Caleb is bullshitting him on being alright, but a response is enough. 

A big kiss on Caleb's forehead, to help counteract the slap a little, and then Molly steps away to help with whatever else needs helping. That's what was always done for him, after all. 

Caleb sits on the ground and stares, and then needs to be guided back out. 

Maybe what Molly had been taught wasn't that successful after all.


End file.
